SLENDER EN UN SHOW MÁS
by MARIATHEIA
Summary: Rigby y Eileen fueron perseguidos por Slenderman cuando eran niños, lograrón escapar pero cuando Mordecai y Cj quieren ir a acampar al bosque el terror volvera a ellos. Historia mejor que resumen. Ninguno de los personajes de fic me pertenece.


SLENDER EN UN SHOW MÁS

Descargo de responsabilidad no soy dueña de ninguno de los personajes que aparecen en este fic. Disfruten de este mi segundo fanfic. Bueno tal parece que volvi a escribir otra historia y crossover al igual que la anterior, espero que esta historia les guste igual o más que la primera, dejen comentarios sobre que tal me quedo este fic. Este fic contiene Mordecai X Cj y Rigby X Aeleen si no te gusta alguna de estas parejas es recomendable no leer este fic ¡QUEDAS ADVERTIDO! Suspenso, romance y terror ¿Qué más se puede pedir?

En un dia como cualquier otro dos amigos paseaban por el parque sin saber que harian en la noche;

Mordecai: Que tal si rentamos una pelicula de horror y la vemos en el viejo cementerio.  
Rigby: estas loco, recuerdas que paso la ultima vez cierto.

Los que recuerden el capitulo del cementerio sabran a que se refiere Rigby cof-cof zombies cof-cof.

Mordecai: entonces que mapache.  
Rigby: juguemos Mortal Kombat X.  
Mordecai: ya lo hicimos como mil veces. Rigby: oh! Tienes miedo a que te gane.  
Mordecai: sabes que, mejor vamos a ver que hacer esta noche con las chicas.  
Rigby: ya entiendo quieres salir con Cj.  
Mordecai: y tú saldras con Aeleen, y no lo niegues todos sabemos que ella te gusta.  
Rigby: ¡CALlATE!

Después de la clasica pelea de todos los dias Rigby estaba más que harto era la rutina de siempre enrealidad era tan obvio con sus sentimientos hacia la ardilla, ¡NO! No podia ser esto era el colmo. El tiempo paso y sin darse cuenta habian llegado a su punto de reunión con las chicas las dos hablaban de que hacer esta noche con los chicos y curiosamente Cj se veia emocionada mientras que Aeleen se veia algo asustada, era totalmente ilogico que estuvieran con caras opuestas normalmente ellas dos eran como dos gotas de agua. Simplemente no le dierón importancia y fuerón a platicar con las chicas.

Mordecai: Hola, ¿Algún plan para esta noche?  
Cj: sí, le estaba diciendo a Aeleen que fueramos a acampar al bosque esta noche.  
Aeleen: en lo personal no me gusta esa idea.  
Rigby: estoy contigo no volvere a ese bosque nunca.  
Mordecai: oh vamos Rigby que hay en ese bosque que no quieres ir. Rigby: no te dire porque no vas a creerme.  
Mordecai: no puede ser más raro que lo que hemos visto hasta ahora. Rigby: eso dices ahora.  
Cj: ya dilo Rigby que tengo curiosidad.  
Rigby: bién, lo que pasa es que el bosque es el hogar de un sujeto alto y delgado llamado Slenderman. Aeleen: tu lo conoces?  
Rigby: sí, incluso trato de convertirme en su victima, por eso no quiero ir al bosque. Mordecai: tranquilo Rigby apuesto a que ese sujeto ya no vive en el bosque, además te cuidaremos.  
Aeleen: como lo vamos a cuidar si no nos podemos cuidar a nosotros mismos?  
Cj: Aeleen actuas como sí lo conocieras.  
Aeleen: (nerviosa) he escuchado hablar de el nada serio jejeje. Rigby: segura porque te vez casi tan asustada como yo.  
Aeleen: estoy bién no te preocupes por mi.  
Mordecai: esta bién, esta noche nos veremos en la entrada del bosque cercano al parque.  
Cj: hecho aya nos vemos a las 7:00 p.m.  
Rigby: sí algo nos pasa tengan en cuenta de que sera su culpa, par de tortolos.

Cj y Mordecai se sonrojarón al oir la ultima parte, mientras que Rigby hizo una mueca al ver que ni Mordecai ni Cj le hicierón caso hoy en la noche iba a ser muy largo. Ya en la noche los chicos esperaban a las chicas Mordecai había insistido en llegar 5 minutos antes, para que al llegar las chicas no esperan y empezarán con el campamento. Pero esos 5 minutos antes de que llegarán las chicas se torno aterrador para Rigby al sentir que alguien lo vigilaba pero al voltear a todos los lados imaginables no vio nada, el mapache cada vez estaba más nervioso y eso era algo que no podia ocultar. Cuando por fin distinguió las figuras de Aeleen y de Cj. "Mi tortura comienza" pensó para si mismo sintiendo lo que venia.

Mordecai: Cj por aqui, las estabamos esperando.  
Cj: wuau! Espero que no los aigamos hecho esperar.  
Rigby: solo llevamos 5 minutos y ya estoy nervioso.  
Aeleen: pero si nosotras llegamos exactamente a la hora.  
Rigby: pero don juan queria llegar antes de la hora para quedar bién con ustedes.  
Mordecai: ¡CALlATE! Bueno quien quiere iniciar el campamento.  
Rigby: Yo! No.  
Cj: calmense ustedes dos no va a pasar nada, Slenderman es solo un mito.

Así fue como el grupo de amigos entro en el bosque sin saber que les esperaba, más tarde cuando ya estaban armando el campamento Rigby y Mordecai hacian apuestas sobre si él tal Slenderman apareceria o no, Rigby queria creer que nada hiba a suceder pero algo en él le decia lo contrarió.

Mordecai: entonces mapache, sí en verdad crees que aparecera cuanto quieres apostar.  
Rigby: 120 dolares con 50 centavos o eres niña.  
Mordecai: hecho, vas a perder Rigby.

En eso Cj los interrumpió con una propuesta "aterradora" que logro pararle los pelos a todos.

Cj: he chicos que dicen si caminamos un rato por el bosque antes de que oscurezca más.  
Rigby: NOOOO! Seremos presa facil, simple carnada.  
Aeleen: es una mala idea Cj podria atraparnos.  
Mordecai: tranquilos ya hemos dicho que no existe.  
Aeleen: le preguntarón a Skips?(1)  
Rigby: esta en un viaje con su novia que conoció en el programa de citas.  
Mordecai: y tampoco contestó su telefono celular.  
Cj: vamos de todas formas no hay manera de que no lo topemos, después de todo el bosque es inmenso.  
Rigby y Aeleen: (al unisono) esta bién.

Rigby y Aeleen se mirarón sorprendidos más por que hablarón al mismo tiempo que por lo que dijerón, ahora si era obvio que Rigby sentia algo por su "amiga" Aeleen, el momento era hermoso hasta que una voz familiar los saco a los dos del "momento cursi".

Mordecai: Rigby, Aeleen ¿Nos vamos?  
Aeleen: ya voy.  
Rigby: esperenme.

No pasarón ni 30 minutos cuando encontrarón una especie de hoja de papel con un escrito que decia cant run(2). De inmediato Rigby y Aeleen gritarón de terror mientras Mordecai y Cj no creian lo que veian, sin pensarlo dos veces se hecharón a correr, cuando menos lo esperaban ollerón unos gritos ensordecedores que provenian de detrás de ambos al voltearse vierón a Mordecai y Cj siendo sostenidos de la cintura por tentaculos negros que sobresalian del ente malvado, de la nada una voz se hizo presente era como un susurro.

Slender: si quieren que sus amigos vivan encuentren mis 8 notas y se acabo la tortura.  
Mordecai:(desesperado) Rigby ayuda, por favor. Cj: lamentamos no haberles creido!  
Aeleen: tranquilos ya le gane en su juego una vez puedo volver a hacerlo. Slender: encerio lo crees ardilla? (Desaparece)  
Rigby: le ganaste?  
Aeleen: si, fue dificil pero lo logre.  
Rigby: yo tueve que escapar de el, me persiguió fuera del bosque durante días.  
Aeleen: Rigby tenemos que darnos prisa yo se dónde estan las notas.

Ambos amigos se apresurarón a reunir las notas de Slenderman tan rapido como pudierón las unicas que faltaban eran la de la camioneta y la de la roca, pero a Aeleen le pareció bastante raro que fuera tan facil en especial que desde que inicio el "juego" no habían visto a Slenderman ni una sola vez.

Aeleen: Rigby esto no se te hace raro?  
Rigby: sí! Ya tenemos 6 notas y hemos volteado a ver atras com veces y no le vimos ni la corbata.  
Aeleen: algo esta planeando (ve la camioneta) ¡RIGBY AHY ENCONTRAREMOS LA SEPTIMA NOTA!

Rigby y Aeleen corrierón directo a la camioneta pero no encontrarón nada, ambos se mirarón alfín habían entendido el juego de Slenderman las ultimas dos no estaban en dónde tenian que estar.

Rigby: Aeleen ahora que hacemos?  
Aeleen: bueno si queremos salvar a Mordecai y Cj tendremos que buscar las otras notas en otros lados y no mirar atrás a menos que sea necesario. Slender: (susurrando) no las encontrarán, no importa lo que hagan, sus almas se convertiran en alimento para mí.

Rigby y Aeleen salierón corriendo tan pronto como ollerón la voz de Slenderman detrás de ellos, mientras corrian Rigby diviso una nota en la puerta de un taxi muy deteriodado pero que parecia que podia arrancar(3) sin pensarlo dos veces corrio al taxi tomo la nota con el dibujo de Slenderman y volvio con Aeleen.

Rigby: tengo la septima nota!  
Aeleen: bien Rigby ahora la octava y recuperaremos a Mordecai y Cj. Rigby: pero dónde encontraremos la ultima nota.  
Aeleen: no lo sé.  
Rigby: Aeleen si acaso no lo logramos quiero que sepas que yo te...  
Aeleen: (interrumpiendo) Rigby oiste eso.

Mientras esto pasaba sucedia entre Rigby y Aeleen lean lo que sucedia con Mordecai y Cj ambos estaban atados gritando por ayuda;

Mordecai: AUXILIO! Cj: ALGUIEN QUE NOS AYUDE! Mordecai: Cj es inutil, quiero que sepas es decir si no salimos de esta que yo bueno...  
Cj: shhh yo también siento lo mismo Mordecai (se besan)  
Mordecai: guaw no pense que...  
Cj: Mordecai escuchaste eso sono como Rigby.  
Mordecai: continuemos gritando tal vez nos oigan.

En efecto gracias a sus gritos que venian del tunel que Rigby y Aeleen revisarón como 50 veces y no encontrarón nada al acercarse vierón a Mordecai y Cj atados uno al otro y la ultima nota descansaba al lado de ambos rapidamente los desatarón y tomarón la ultima nota. El grupo de amigos corrio cuando Rigby recordo el taxi.

Rigby: chicas Mordecai cerca de aquí esta un taxi que podemos usar para escapar.  
Mordecai: bueno mapache llevanos a ese taxi!  
Cj: una estupenda idea exepto por un detalle.  
Aeleen: qué detalle?  
Cj: que para encenderlo necesitamos las llaves.  
Mordecai: no te preocupes, yo se enceder un auto sin llaves y no creo que sea tan diferente el taxi.  
Aeleen: dónde aprendiste eso? Ō~Ô Rigby: tanto Mordecai como yo aprendimos muchas cosas cuando eramos jovenes.

Cuando el grupo llegó al taxi se apresurarón a encenderlo. Mordecai arranco en cuanto todos estuvierón adentro cuando Rigby vio a Slenderman que venia detrás de ellos corriendo, acercandose rapidamente el mapache les dijo a sus amigos.

Rigby: MORDECAI ACELERA, AHY VIENE!  
Mordecai: ya oi Rigby (pisa el acelador) ESTE TAXI NO PUEDE IR MÁS RAPIDO! Aeleen: (abrazando a Rigby) Rigby tengo miedo Ó-Ò.  
Rigby: Aeleen si no sobrevivimos quisiera que sepas que yo te amo.  
Aeleen: yo también siento lo mismo (se besan •dejavu•)  
Cj: Mordecai ve por esos árboles y saldremos del bosque.  
Mordecai: sí.

Así fue como este peculiar grupo de amigos escapo del mismisimo Slenderman en persona con un taxi y jurarón nunca más volver a acampar. Al día siguiente Mordecai y Rigby esperaban a Skips en el aeropuerto ya que surgió un problema en el parque y necesitaban su ayuda para arreglarlo.

Mordecai: Skips por aquí.  
Skips: (se acerca) hola chicos ¿para que me necesitan?  
Rigby: Bensón no nos dijo solo nos envio para buscarte.  
Mordecai: Skips, podriamos preguntarte algo?  
Skips: claro.  
Rigby: porqué nunca nos dijiste que Slenderman es real?  
Skips: por que ustedes serian más felices sin saber que es real, y diganme ¿cómo se dierón cuenta que existe?  
Rigby: por que fuimos a acampar y tuvimos que ganarle en su juego.  
Mordecai: nos tomo amí y a Cj como rehenes para que Rigby y Aeleen buscarán las notas.  
Skips: hablare con él el viernes.  
Rigby y Mordecai: (al unisono y sorprendidos) lo conoces.  
Skips: sí él, yo, herobrine, y dos animatronics vivos (4) jugamos cartas los viernes, y si le hubierán dicho que eran mis amigos pues no habrian tenido problemas.  
Rigby: eso me recuerda, Mordecai dame mi dinero (le extiende la mano)  
Mordecai: toma Rigby 120 dolares con 50 centavos.  
Rigby: gane aja gane.

(1) Es que normalmente Skips es el que sabe todo en la serie de un show más.  
(2) No sé si así se escriba, por que mi inglés es una basura.  
(3) Sospecho que muchos de ustedes ya se imaginaban que hiba a pasar jejeje.  
(4) Si quieren que haga un fic de esto pidanlo y lo hare, con un comentario que me lo pida.

A y antes de que se me olvide estare en Guadalajara del 19 al 27 de diciembre espero poder subir el especial de navidad antes de irme y si no perdonenme pero les dejare una pista la pareja del fic es una de five nigths at freddy's que no se ve mucho. DEJEN COMENTARIOS. 


End file.
